List of Franklin episodes
Here is a list of seasons and episodes Franklin: Season 1 (1997-1998) 1 "Franklin Plays the Game" 2 "Franklin Wants a Pet" 3 "Franklin Goes to School" 4 "Franklin is Lost" 5 "Hurry Up Franklin" 6 "Franklin's Bad Day" 7 "Franklin Fibs" 8 "Franklin is Bossy" 9 "Franklin Has a Sleepover" 10 "Franklin and the Tooth Fairy" 11 "Franklin is Messy" 12 "Franklin's Halloween" 13 "Franklin's Blanket" 14 "Franklin's School Play" 15 "Franklin Rides a Bike" 16 "Franklin's New Friend" 17 "Finder's Keepers for Franklin" 18 "Franklin in the Dark" 19 "Franklin and the Thunderstorm" 20 "Franklin and the Secret Club" Season 2 (1998) 14 "Franklin's Visitor / Franklin's Not-So-Broken Bone" 15 "Franklin's Gift / Franklin Growing Up Fast" 16 "Franklin the Spy / Franklin's Library Book" 17 "Franklin's Kite / Franklin and the Babysitter" 18 "Franklin and the Broken Globe / Franklin's Valentines" 19 "Franklin's Family Treasure / Franklin's Music Lessons" 20 "Franklin's Bicycle Helmet / Franklin's Class Trip" 21 "Franklin's Birthday Party / Franklin's Nickname 22 "Franklin and Otter's Visit / Franklin's Collection" 23 "Franklin Says Sorry / Franklin and the Fire" 24 "Franklin's Garden / Franklin Runs Away" 25 "Franklin's Gloomy Day / Franklin Tells Time" 26 "Franklin's Test / Franklin and the Duckling" Season 3 (1999-2000) 27 "Franklin and His Night Friend / Franklin and the Two Henrys" 28 "Frankin's Nature Hike / Franklin's Starring Role" 29 "Franklin's Masterpiece / Franklin and the Computer" 30 "Franklin the Trooper / Franklin's Fossil" 31 "Franklin and the Fortune Teller / Franklin's Cellar" 32 "Franklin Plants a Tree / Franklin the Hero" 33 "Franklin's Day Off / Franklin's Homemade Cookies" 34 "Franklin the Fabulous / Franklin Camps Out" 35 "Franklin and the Puppy / Franklin Takes the Bus" 36 "Franklin and the Copycat / Big Brother Franklin" 37 "Franklin and the Grump / Franklin's Promise" 38 "Franklin and the Thunderstorm / Franklin's Maple Syrup" 39 "Franklin Helps Out / Franklin's Missing Snacks" Season 4 (2000) 40 "Franklin's Good Deeds / Franklin's Submarine" 41 "Mr. Fix It Franklin / Franklin Has the Hiccups" 42 "Franklin Delivers / Franklin's Shell Trouble" 43 "Franklin's Sailboat / Franklin Snoops" 44 "Franklin's Father / Franklin Plays Hockey" 45 "Franklin and the Puppet Play / Franklin's Stopwatch" 46 "Franklin Meets Ermine / Franklin's Funny Business" 47 "Franklin and Sam / Franklin's Berry Patch" 48 "Franklin's Rival / Franklin and the Trading Cards" 49 "Franklin's Robot / Franklin the Detective" 50 "Franklin the Fearless / Franklin's Lucky Charm" 51 "Franklin at the Seashore / Franklin and Snail's Dream" 52 "My Franklin / Franklin's Mom" Season 5 (2001-2002) 53 "Franklin Stays Up / Franklin's Bargain" 54 "Franklin and the Bus Patrol / Franklin and Wolvie" 55 "Franklin's Pumpkin / Franklin's Jug Band" 56 "Franklin's Big Game / Franklin's Reading Club" 57 "Franklin in Two Places / Franklin's First Star" 58 "Franklin Loses a Book / Franklin and Betty" 59 "Franklin the Teacher / Franklin's Allergy" 60 "Franklin's Float / Franklin's Party Plans" 61 "Gee Whiz Franklin / Franklin Can't Wait" 62 "Franklin's Spring First / Franklin Plays Golf" 63 "Franklin's Canoe Trip / Franklin's Interview" 64 "Franklin's Crystal / Franklin's Advice" 65 "Franklin's Cookie Question / Franklin's Picnic" Season 6 (2003-2004) 66 "Franklin Itching to Skateboard / Franklin Forgives" 67 "Hockey Fan Franklin / Mother Hen Franklin" 68 "Franklin's Badge / Franklin Stargazes" 69 "Franklin and the Swimming Party / Franklin's Soccer Field Folly" 70 "Franklin the Weather Turtle / Franklin's Dance Lessons" 71 "Franklin in Charge / Franklin's UFO" 72 "Franklin Migrates / Franklin the Photographer" 73 "Franklin's Word / Franklin's Pond Phantom" 74 "Franklin the Coach / Franklin Plays it Safe" 75 "Franklin's Favorite Card / Franklin's Expedition" 76 "Franklin's Bike-a-Thon / Franklin's Candy Caper" 77 "Franklin's Go Cart Race / Sir Franklin's Squire" 78 "Franklin Sees the Big Picture / Franklin Figure Skates" Category:Episodes